unbelievablefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 149 "Ghosts of the Stanley Hotel"
EPISODE 149 "GHOSTS OF THE STANLEY HOTEL THE LOST CHAPTER: PLAY WITH US FOREVER BRIAN “Play with us forever Brian” It was 2 am, Frange was sweating and screaming, Was he fucking a hole? No, he was having a nightmare. Brian always had a bad habit of watching paranormal movies before bed, it always led to serious night terrors. But Earlier that day Brian had just finished recording with Phoebe and Kevin for Episode 149, Ghosts of the Stanley Hotel! (says that in a spooky tone) So for the rest of the day he devoured horror movies one by one until it came time for slumber. Brian cuddled back into bed, his heavy eyes collapsing from lack of sleep and an over dosing of caffeine that day. Images fluttered into his unconscious, his face felt cold and he was suddenly aware of where he was. Orange, brown and red shapes surrounded his bare feet. “No this is fucking weird, I don't even like this movie” exclaimed Frange. “Danny-eeeeeeee” *Brians heart starts pounding with fear* *creek, woosh, creek, woosh* Frange turns to see a trike sitting in the middle of the hall. Clearly he's not alone. He quickly runs his eyes across the walls searching for an open door to anywhere but here. He makes it to the next hall, and there they are… the Grady twins. He closes his eyes praying when he opens them its two hot blonde twins with giant cans making out. Gently Peeking one eye open he notices no one is there. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. His eyes flash open but this time he's no longer in the hallway, but he sees them. The large rectangular red doors, thickly lined with black carvings of Ancient Indian symbols. A piercing noise breaks his concentration and quick winded music starts to play. Frange breaks into a run down the halls to the main entry room, skipping steps two by two. He sees them fighting, “Is that fucking Jack Nicholson?1” Brian clearly forgetting the what happens next yells for help, interrupting Jacks sentence… “…Im just gonna bash your brains in, Im gonna bash ‘em right the fuck in!” Jack turns to face Brian, head cocked Jack starts moving towards Frange. “Are you gonna save her? huh are you going to be her H-E-R-O?” Brian quickly turns to run he makes it out the front door and books it towards the maze. (by the way dumb idea Brian) But Jack isn't far behind. Screams and bangs pierce the cold air. They don't make any sense. Where Are they coming from thinks Brian. But it doesn't matter, he keeps running. His lungs are on fire, his sweat is cold, he's screaming out for anyone. The hedges seem to be closing in around him… he hears feet closely behind him. He stops, no longer able to breathe. Brian turns to face Jack, prepared to die, “…click click click click” Brian sit ups in bed out of breath and cold, he looks up to see Jack Nicholson typing angrily on the tv. “Weird okay it was just a dream” says a very relieved Brian. He gets up to go to the bathroom, when a flash on the tv catches his eye. “No it cant be” He thinks, but deep down Brian knows what he saw. Himself run behind Jack on the second floor in the main lobby on the TV. Category:Fan Fiction